


The Famous Monster And His Green Eyes

by KyraEleison



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEleison/pseuds/KyraEleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make him jealous or he'll claim you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Famous Monster And His Green Eyes

It’s not my fault that he’s refusing to talk to me on the entire way home, nor is the fact that unlike any other time, he’s keeping away even from the smallest physical contact. And it’s not because he’s busy with driving. I’m way too used to have one of his palms wandering leisurely on my body, discovering all of the places he can touch, burning me up with desire. Sometimes one palm turns into both palms, and I want the black Audi to drive home by itself. His car. The ‘Dark Aster’, as I like to call it. The one that’s the exact size of a tanker to provide enough space, both horizontally and vertically, to the man I’m permanently addicted to. Now, I feel cold without a shred of his familiar warmth, and lonely without having his skin brushing against mine. I throw a last look toward his direction to get a glimpse of his clenched jaws. He’s almost convincing. Too bad he forgot to calculate the exact price of his sanction. So while punishing me, he’s punishing himself just as much. I repress a grin, but my eyes sell it out instantly. I don’t feel the slightest bit of remorse when he’s catching it.

It’s been precisely 23 minutes and 17 seconds since the last time we shared a word. Or a touch. I purposefully adapt to the situation instead of starting a longish monologue about how stupid and unnecessary this whole thing is. How much it doesn’t fit him.

He gets out of the parked car, going around to open the passenger door, carefully avoiding to get in eye contact with me and I suddenly don’t feel like adapting anymore. Flashing a wide smile at Lee, I take a step back, getting his image engraved onto my retina. Even when playing sulky, he’s still my knight in shiny armor. I measure him from top to bottom, cocking my head slightly to the side. My eyebrows raising provocatively. It works like magic. He stabs his gaze into mine, the dark green irises seem to fluoresce in the semi-darkness. I will beat him at his own game. His dirty tactics spur me to look for even filthier ones. I break the staring contest, leaving him with the impression of an easy win, but that starts to fade as soon as I pass him. Our bodies brush. My hand _accidentally_ grazes against the bulge in his jeans. I can feel him flinching lightly by the unexpected touch, leaving me more than satisfied as I march toward the door with the posture of a queen. _You wanted to play, Pace?_

He’s walking behind me with those gigantic steps, though I’m tempted to turn around to get a good look at his face, I’m keeping it under control. His bulge has already told me everything I needed to know. It was a short but rather meaningful conversation.

I make my way into the apartment, leaving the door wide open for the fuming man to follow. It bangs louder behind him than he was originally intended but it’s obviously the last thing he’s bothered by. I can’t help but giggle. Lee steps in front of me, visibly uninterested in sharing my exhilaration while inhaling deeply through his nose. I hold his stare.

'Are you having fun?’ The long missed voice makes me want to scream with joy. Closing my eyes for a second to relish in the deep, melodic tune and the shiver it sends through my spine.

'I am. You deliver a hell of an entertaining show.’

'I’m glad you’re enjoying it.’ The smile he returns is not particularly authentic and I don’t have time to think about a witty comeback.

He bends down to reach my face, pushing my hunger for his kiss to the limit. I’m physically unable to look away from his lips until Lee forces me to do so. A single move, that’s all it takes for him to catch me by surprise and leave me breathless. He’s more than aware of my desire for his mouth but he’s not willing to give it to me.

His arms snake around my body, flinging me over his shoulder instead. The firm slap on my ass makes me gasp with pleasure. I can feel the blood rushing through my veins, slowly turning into lava, setting me on fire from the inside out. We’re heading into the bedroom, I can hear my senses screaming inside of my head. My skin crawls with yearning so intensely, it’s almost painful. Lee is not being gentle when dropping me onto the bed, his eyes never leave mine while straightening up, remaining motionless just to make sure I feel tortured enough. His own excitement is anything but invisible, yet he’s still successfully managing to keep himself under control, even if it’s far from being effortless. I drop myself back with frustration.

'Seriously? All this because of a single dance?’ My voice sounds hoarse, it’s a miracle I can even form words and put them together into a complete sentence. My brain never felt more dysfunctional. The canvas of my mind is filled with nothing but images I wish to be turned into reality, but I’m facing a dangerously devoted, 6'5” difficulty. 'Please calm down, you’re taking it too far.’

’ _I_ am taking it too far? He was all over you, all night. You know it just as much I do. I don’t give a shit about a single dance. But I do give a shit about the way he was looking at you.’ I can’t believe he’s jealous, yet the way Lee talks prove that he truly means it. He shakes his head slightly. 'Are you still having fun?’

How could I not? His question requires no answer whatsoever. Just when I thought I can’t get any wetter, he provides a view that makes my mouth run dry. It’s completely unnecessary rolling the sleeves down but he’s doing just that before getting rid of the shirt. The bastard. He’s building the whole evil plan on my non-existing patience. I change position and get on my knees on top of the bed, stretching my arms out to reach him. His fingers lock around my wrist tightly, moving them to the side.

'No. That _old friend of yours_ had his hands on you. I’m afraid you need to be reminded of how mine feels like. You don’t get to touch tonight, sweetheart. I’m the one touching you.’

He pushes me onto the bed while laying on top of me, turning me on my stomach without struggle, holding my wrists above my head in one of his huge palms while the other one roams around me. Slowly. Excruciatingly. I moan into a pillow, squirming lightly under his huge body, desperately wanting to get more.

Lee folds my dress up, exposing the black, silky lingerie that barely covers anything of my ass, running his fingertips over my skin just to hear me whispering his name. He’s grinning against the back of my neck before slowly moving to the side, biting on my shoulder. I can feel his rigidness pressing against me through his jeans, and I’m unable to take it any longer without getting in contact with his skin. I confess it to him and he willingly takes my dress off in return. He must be insane for thinking I can be kept away from having my hands on him.

I look back over my shoulder to see him undressing. A task I usually do with my own hands or my teeth. I bite on my lower lip with excitement when he finally gets to his boxers. I moan up by the sight and he shamelessly repeats the gesture I gave him back by the car when cocking his head to the side, raising his brows at me provocatively. His hand grabbing on that incredible shaft. I’m soaking and he knows it. My thirst for him is growing with every passing second.

He strokes the panties off of me before gripping my ass roughly. His contended groan is music to my ears as he’s laying back on me. I feel a sudden hit of electricity as our bodies collide.

'You’re mine. Mine only.’ We exchange moans into each other’s mounts. I’ve been waiting for so long to get a taste of his tongue that I can barely get enough of it. His lips are as soft as always but his kiss is willful and blustering. He’s driving me insane with the way his naked body grinds against mine while making sure not to give into the ultimate desire. His fingers slide under me, finding my core aching and drenched. His sigh is blazing at the back of my neck. 'Your pussy is mine.’

'I’m not your property…’

'Of course, you’re not my property. You’re my love.’

He kneels between my legs, squeezing harshly on my ass. I raise my hips to grant him an easier access. I don’t know what reality is anymore. Lee hisses with pleasure while getting his cock lubricated on me. My back arches by the sensation of his hardness rubbing slowly against my most sensitive spot. I expect him to enter me but he’s still not done with my sensual torture. His thumb drawing lazy circles on my clit, making me beg for mercy but all of my prayers fall onto deaf ears.

He leans forward to taste me. Kiss me. The muscles in my body are so tensed, I’m shaking from head to toe. His mouth devours me, relishing in my sweetness as his tongue penetrates me again and again. He makes out with my pussy exactly the way he would make out with my lips.

'Fuck me… please fuck me… I can’t take it anymore…’

'You have no idea how much I want to fuck you. Do you finally understand what it means to be mine?’

'I’m still not your p…’ He easily cuts into my sentence, sliding all the way inside of me with a single, firm move, remaining in the same position until my walls adjust to his thickness. He’s gripping my waist with strong hands, and the long awaited perception is so intense that it makes me straighten up from my stomach, staying on my knees in front of Lee, my back pressing against his chest. I have his full extent in me, my mouth gaping with pleasure, unable to press out a single sound.

'I know. Not my property. My love.’ His hips move and he pulls out of me fully, leaving only the tip of his cock at my entrance before pushing back in, stroking me from the inside, stimulated by the veins and ridges.

I can hear nothing but us. Lee’s deep groans combined with my own ones. I don’t see the room. I don’t see anything behind my closed eyes, only him. He’s in me, all over me. Under my skin, melded together with me, our blood is the same, his heart beating to the rhythm of mine. His hands don’t leave my body for a moment, holding onto me so tightly like his life is depending on it. He’s pumping in and out, ruthlessly increasing the pace from minute to minute. I get high on his scent combined with our sweet lust. An aphrodisiac to my senses that will never stop working on me, pushing me further to the limit. The moment his fingers touch my clit, I know it’s over. I can’t fight it, can’t hold it back anymore.

'… fuck, Lee…’

'Yes… cum for me…’

I dig my nails deep into his arms, throwing my head back on his shoulder for an instant . He’s fucking me fiercely, riding me into the climax. My muscles are contracting around him, locking his cock inside of me, sucking it deeper and deeper with my orgasm. He moans up loudly with ecstasy and I can feel him exploding, his hotness spreading within. Our bodies feel like one, we tremble together. Our fingers entwine.

My back gets covered in kisses, his scruff scratching my skin, turning me on again before I could have half the chance to calm down. Turning my head to the side, I’m waiting for him to look into my eyes. I brush the sweaty hair out of his face, outlining his lips with a fingertip.

'I’m sorry for making you feel bad.’

'I’m sorry for being an asshole.’

I lean closer to him, taking his chin into my hand, a wide grin spreading rapidly on my face.

'You’re my favorite asshole of all time.’

 


End file.
